You Know I Love You
by hellhadanopening
Summary: They said that on the day they met, they would either be best friends or worse enemies. So what if Shizuo and Izaya had become best friends. How would their lives be different? Warning. Short Smut Scene.


Shizuo scrolled through the channels on the TV, not really focusing on it, not really caring about what he was passing up. He wanted to go outside and walk the streets, but Izaya had told him to wait until his paperwork was finished so he could go with him. So now he sat on his couch, listening to the constant sound of the clicking mouse and keyboard from the flea's desk.

He looked over at him when the sounds stopped and frowned to see that he was away from his desk and standing outside the window. "Well, are you done then?"

Izaya turned around and shrugged. "No, but I'm bored." He shrugged into his fur lined jacket and motioned toward the door. "Come on, let's go get some sushi, shizu-chan."

Growling at him, he pointed at him with the remote. "I swear if you keep calling me that n-" He stopped when he felt the remote fall apart under the pressure of him squeezing it.

"That's the third one this week." The flea sighed, picking non-existent dirt from under his fingernails. He looked up and shook his head at his friend as the pieces fell to the floor when he let it go. Ignoring the mess, He moved past the couch and toward the door. "Come on."

Shizuo glared at him, but stood and followed him out into the sun. He raised his face into the warmth and sighed. Smile leaving him when he heard Izaya's toe tapping, telling him to hurry up. He motioned a 'whatever' with his hand and fell into step beside the short man.

"So , Shizu-chan, what is on the schedule for today?"

The taller man bit his cheek. "I could beat you with a light post if you keep calling me that."

Chuckling, the smaller boy hopped out of the way of the large hand that tried to grab him. "Oh, Shizu-chan, I thought you loved when I called you that?"

He raced away laughing as Shizuo began to chase after him, cursing his existence and grabbing heavy objects to throw at him. Him teasing the man did cause the city quite a bit of trouble, and money, but it was too fun to get him worked up. It was also good exercise for the both of them.

Slowing to a stop outside of Russian Sushi, Shizuo caught up and slightly squeezed the shorter by his neck. "You are so infuriating."

Izaya placed a hand on his chest. "Oh Shizu-chan, you know I love when you man-handle me." He pulled his hand away with a grunt of disgust, ignoring the other's laughter and headed into the restaurant. They claimed a booth in back and ordered their food when the waitress came.

They ate in mutual silence, Izaya scrolling through something on his phone and Shizuo watching the people around them without any interest. He looked out the window and the sun was starting to fall and was brought back to the other's attention when he sighed.

"I have to go do some business." He nodded his understanding and Izaya smiled at him. "Come back over tonight?" Nodding again, the flea grinned and bounced out of his seat, throwing some money on the table. The man watched him leave and went back to eating and watching the people around him.

A girl caught him looking and she smiled at him. He had noticed her because of her being foreign, probably a tourist. She looked american, but he couldn't tell. He looked away quickly though and frowned when she came and sat across from him. The waitress was soon there and took her order, the same thing the flea had ordered.

"Can I help you?" He asked, knowing his blank face would intimidate her enough to get her to leave.

She surprisingly just smiled. "Well Mr. Tough Guy, My name is Erica, what's yours?"

He frowned at her and finally took notice. She was a foot shorter, though that was tall for a woman. Her hair was bright red, which was rare of course in japan, and her body was covered in a longsleeved shirt. He knew pretty girls usually like to show off their 'assets.' But that wasn't what go his attention, it was that this 'tourist' was fluent in japanese.

"Shizuo." He answered, noticing, and enjoying the green color of her eyes. She smiled and thanked the waitress who brought her food and started to eat. "Do you normally sit and eat with strangers?"

Shrugging, she swallowed what she was chewing. "Just the tall, intimidating ones, at least no short creep will try to mess with me with you around."

"I could be a murderer." He supplied, watching her place another piece of food in her mouth.

She looked him over and shrugged. "I think I could take you." He felt the corner of his mouth rise. Erica pointed at him with her chopsticks. "Oh shit, there it is, a smile."

Quickly relaxing his face, he glared at her chuckling, but actually smiled at her. "What are you doing here in Japan? Touring?"

Swallowing her food, she put down her utensils and twined her fingers together. "So since I'm american looking, I must be a tourist?"

He could tell that his question had irked a nerve in her and it pleased him, she was acting similar to himself he realized. "I've never seen you around here before."

Glaring, she picked up her chopsticks again. "Maybe you aren't really looking. I'll have you know that I've lived in this very city for four years." He must have looked surprised because she gave him a look that said 'exactly.'

"Well, I must be very blind to miss a woman like you." Not just with the looks and red hair, but with an attitude like that she would've been hard to miss had they crossed paths. Maybe that was just it, they hadn't crossed paths yet.

"Ha, and now you're trying to flirt." Rolling her eyes, she popped another piece into her mouth.

"Actually, I was meaning that had we met before I would remember an attitude like that." She glared up at him and he smiled at her. "It sort of reminds me of someone."

Leaning back, done with her food now, she crossed her arms over her chest. "And who is that?"

He shrugged. "Me." He leaned forward. "But I like to throw things." She smiled at that. She reached out her hand and he frowned down at it.

"Give me your phone." Erica demanded, snapping her fingers.

Glaring back at her smile, he shook his head. "Not to a stranger who likes to snap her fingers at people."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "It's so I can give you my number and you can text me if you would like to meet up again." Smiling at his shocked look, she took the phone he offered and quickly entered her number. "I teach english, so message me after five." He nodded his understanding and watched her leave.

He sat there for a while longer thinking about the ginger girl. Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted by the waitress. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That girl didn't pay for her food, so I assumed it was part of yours and added it to your ticket." He cursed her under his breath, but smiled and shook his head as he pulled out the needed money and added it to the money already on the table from Izaya.

xxx

Izaya looked up with a smile as he heard the key turn in the door, watching Shizuo walk in and claim a seat on the couch, picking up the new remote he had just gotten earlier. "You were gone for a while, I've been here for an hour already."

The man shrugged and Izaya left his chair and went behind his friend, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Let's go to bed." And kissed his cheek. Smiling at the grunt of disapproval. He led the way there and stripped down to his underwear and climbed onto the large bed as the other man undressed.

Shizuo crawled under the blankets beside him, and the smaller man lay his head on the other's shoulder and rested a hand on his flat stomach. He smoothed his hand up and down his chest, enjoying the ridges of his chest. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

He felt him shrug. "Just sat and people watched."

Izaya smiled at the thought of him sitting there for the two hours he was there, watching people. "Did anyone catch you looking?"

Shifting, he moved his arm to rest his hand on the smaller man's waist. "This pretty redhead did. She came and sat with me and we talked. She was rude and defensive. She was nice." Izaya laughed softly and closed his eyes as the hand went to cup his butt. "She gave me her number, her name is Erica."

His eyes opened slowly and he looked up to find him staring at the ceiling. "Oh?"

Nodding, he turned to look at his phone on the side table. "I think I'm going to call her tomorrow."

Frowning, Izaya moved out from under his arm, pushing away the hand on his ass and rolled over on his side, facing away from his friend. Shizuo sighed and rolled over to pull him against him, holding the struggling man to him. "Izaya, stop." He did and the man buried his face into the smaller neck. "Tell me what's wrong."

There was silence for a moment before the man rolled over and looked at him. "Am I not enough?"

Sighing, he placed a hand on his friend's hip and kissed his forehead. "Izaya, we've been over this so many times. You don't like relationships, we've tried before. Not to mention you're asexual, and this touching isn't enough for me." Izaya looked away as Shizuo's hand reached and squeezed his ass. He did love cuddling and the touching, as long as it wasn't his dick. Nor did he want to touch Shizuo in that way, even if he did have these feelings for him. It wasn't that he was disgusted by it or anything, he just didn't get any satisfaction from it.

He buried his face into his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry. I understand that it's difficult, but I do really care for you. I wish I wasn't like this."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around him and held him, kissing the top of his head. "I know, and you know I love you, but I can't keep doing this, having to go to the bathroom because sometimes you get me so worked up. I also know you like to get me worked up." The other boy chuckled against his chest. "If we hadn't tried so many times already I wouldn't be giving anyone else any thought whatsoever."

Izaya pulled back and kissed him, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck. The taller man pulled him to lay on top of him, but pulled away from his kiss. "It won't help to try this again." Izaya ignored him though and sat up to pull off his underwear. Shizuo sighed as his own was removed for him. The smaller man pressed his ass against his straining boner.

Reaching over to where Shizuo kept his lube for when he had to go to the bathroom, by himself, he opened the lid and poured some into his hand. He reached behind him and slid his hand over his dick, adding some between the mounds of his ass and, positioning it, slowly impaled himself with his friends cock.

Shizuo sat up and held him by his ass, but didn't move, just looked into his face. "Izaya, please, you don't have to do this." But the boy ignored him and rose and fell on him, feeling it stretch him. Even though he knew it wouldn't end well, the taller man couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of his love's tightness and began to move with him, falling back and grabbing him by the hips.

Flipping them over, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hands and held them as he kept a slow rhythm, watching the other's face. The other boy looked up at him and smiled, he wanted this to end well, but they had been here so many times before. Leaning down, he claimed his mouth, and let go of his hands, which found a new place in his hair.

Shizuo moaned as he felt himself grow close, and the body underneath him writhed as he came inside him. He pulled out, panting. He lay down beside him and propped himself up, reaching out to wipe away the tears on Izaya's cheek. "I'm so sorry." The boy whispered, but he just shushed him and pulled him close.

xxx

The next morning, they shared the shower and got ready together in silence. Tom had already texted him telling him the time and place to meet him and he needed to leave soon to make it. He stood by the door and watched Izaya sit behind his desk. The boy looked up and grinned at him, the night before swept away as if it never happened, just like every other time.

"Have a good day." Izaya called to him.

Shizuo smiled at him. "Love you." The other's face saddened slightly but he said it back.

He turned and opened the door and Izaya said his name. Turning, he waited as Izaya thought over whatever he was going to say. "I better get to meet her." He said after a few moments.

"Of course." He smiled back at him and left.

After he had left Tom, he looked down and saw it was just past five. He opened his phone, searching for her number. She picked up after the second ring. "May I pay for your dinner again tonight? Same place?"

"I suppose I could let you." She joked.

Hanging up, he started to walk toward the restaurant, hoping Izaya would be okay. Hoped he himself would be okay. It was a long hard journey with that man, trying to figure themselves out. But he wanted to be in his life, even if it wasn't in the way they each wanted.

Shizuo smiled to see that Erica was already standing outside and smiling at him. He offered his arm and she took it. "Hope you can afford me."

Izaya would approve of her.

* * *

 **So I hope whoever reads this enjoyed it, and I might add one or more chapters to this but it just depends. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
